


我在月球遇見一位少年

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 「這裡是哪裡？」我問。「月球。」少年回答。他帶著我慢慢地走，這裡的坑很多，原來這就是月球的模樣。我好歹還有點常識，不禁懷疑地說：「月球？你騙我的吧？」少年根本沒有穿太空衣，只是圍著黃色的圍巾，長長地拖在地上。他沒有覺得被冒犯，也沒有生氣，只是微笑地說：「你不也是嗎？」我愣住，正想低下頭，少年卻捧著我的臉，不讓我這麼做。我無法確定我自己的衣著，不過大概也沒有穿著太空衣。少年比我矮一些，捧著我的掌心很溫暖，我垂眸看著他，昏昏欲睡。「地球在哪裡？」我迷迷糊糊地問，「月球是地球的衛星。」
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	我在月球遇見一位少年

雖然很不可思議，但總之地球毀滅了。不過並不是推論的饑荒或者乾旱，而是轟然巨響，從天落下了千百顆隕石，砸碎了這個蔚藍的星球。

我想人類都死了才對。但睜開眼睛之後，我卻還活者。為了確認，我還捏了捏自己的臉頰，雖然不敢捏得太大力，但疼痛讓我知曉自己並沒有血肉模糊。

這裡是哪裡呢？

我站了起來，回顧四周，這裡一片荒涼，我試著走了幾步，踉嗆一下，低頭一看，這裡竟然都坑坑巴巴地，差點沒摔死我。

荒涼的環境讓我非常困惑，往頭上一看，天空一片漆黑，沒有一顆星星，只有無邊無際的黑暗。

我往前走了幾步，遠遠的地方有一團小小的火球，這麼比喻雖然很奇怪，但這個火球看起來像是初生的幼兒，正酣然睡著，等待成為照亮星系的時候。

我狐疑，「這裡是哪裡？」

身後突然傳來聲音：「你醒了。」

我嚇得回過頭，身後不知道什麼時候站著一位少年，帶著微笑，手揹在身後。我打量著他，他有著一頭金黃色的頭髮，這讓我想到金黃色的小麥，有種很熟悉的感覺，幾乎是打從第一眼我便喜歡上了這個少年。

我問：「你是誰？」

少年卻搖了搖頭。

我有種預感，遲疑了一下才問：「我是不是忘記你了？」

少年露出有點遺憾的表情，但並不憂傷，只是點了點頭，然後又道：「沒關係。」

我非常自然地走向他，與他並肩而行。一切的行動都沒有原因，我只是覺得這一切都很懷念，我與他早就熟識，好像被泡在溫水裡面，非常舒服自在。

「這裡是哪裡？」我問。

「月球。」少年回答。

他帶著我慢慢地走，這裡的坑很多，原來這就是月球的模樣。我好歹還有點常識，不禁懷疑地說：「月球？你騙我的吧？」

少年根本沒有穿太空衣，只是圍著黃色的圍巾，長長地拖在地上。他沒有覺得被冒犯，也沒有生氣，只是微笑地說：「你不也是嗎？」

我愣住，正想低下頭，少年卻捧著我的臉，不讓我這麼做。我無法確定我自己的衣著，不過大概也沒有穿著太空衣。

少年比我矮一些，捧著我的掌心很溫暖，我垂眸看著他，昏昏欲睡。

「地球在哪裡？」我迷迷糊糊地問，「月球是地球的衛星。」

少年牽起我的手，慢慢地往某個方向走，我過了好一會看見遠遠的星球，但不是藍色的，而是無趣的紅斑，比地球大很多。

「這不是地球。」我說。

「的確不是。」少年點頭，「這是木星。」

我認真地複習了一遍地球科學，過了好一會才說，「地球在哪裡？」

「地球已經不存在了。」

我愣了一下，胸口好像被挖空，眼淚一下子便掉了下來，一顆又一顆，落在腳邊的窪坑，過了一會便蓄起一汪水。

「我很傷心。」我哽咽地說，用手抹了抹臉。

「請不要傷心。」少年握住我的手，低頭親吻我的手背，「你還活著。」

「其他人都死了。」

「是的。」

少年的直白讓我哭得更傷心了，我說：「我是唯一的人類了。」

少年又親吻我的臉頰，「還有我。」

我含著眼淚搖頭，「你不是人類。」

「我是人類。」

眼淚因為這句話停止了，我不可置信：「你？不可能！」

少年笑著搖頭，牽著我繼續走。我的腦袋一片混亂，忽然想到沒有穿太空衣的我們走在月球上這點本來就不合常理，更何況我根本沒感覺到任何失重感。沒有空氣的月球上，我居然還能聽見少年的話。

他帶著我走到月球的另一頭，這裡有一個奇怪的機器在移動，看起來很舊，還有四肢腳，像是某種節肢動物，只知道不停地往坑裡鑽，無法順利前進。

我意識到這是人類的無人機，不過看起來已經喪失功用。世界末日的時候，人類文明已經凋零，科技退步，很久以前的星際探索早就被遺忘，將這可憐的小東西留在孤單的月球。

「我寂寞的時候都是它陪著我的。」少年抱起無人機，像是安撫寵物一樣地摸了摸它，將它從坑洞中拯救出來，它又開始漫無目的的亂跑，速度並不快。

「你在這裡待了很久嗎？」我問。

少年似乎有點困擾，看了我一會才說：「有點。」用手指捏出他口中「有點」。

「多久？」

「從地球誕生到死亡。」

我詫異地看著少年，那張臉非常年輕，笑起來彎彎的眼睛含著已經平靜的憂傷，但憂傷之後又是我無法理解的滿足，這不是少年會有的複雜。

「你幾歲了？」我忍不住脫口而出。

少年被我直率的問題逗樂了，笑了出來，臉頰微微泛紅，緊緊地握住我的手，一點也不想放開似地。

我忍不住也紅了臉，嚅囁，「你、你真的是人類嗎……？」

少年非常開心，沉靜的憂傷一掃而空，蘊含的滿足又多了點輕巧的雀躍——這終於像個少年，我也跟著傻笑。

「我是人類。」少年重複，「不過不是地球上的人類。」

他看起來和一般人類無異，不過好幾十億年的壽命、在月球上不需要太空衣也能自由行走，這怎麼看都不是人類做得到的。

我有了直覺，握緊他的手問：「你在等我嗎？」

少年看著我，在確定我的問題。

「這麼久的時間……」我低聲道，「幾十億年……你都在等我嗎？」

少年動了動嘴唇，但幾秒鐘之後才開口：「為什麼覺得我在等你？」

「因為你親吻我。」我結巴地道，「你……似乎很高興。」

少年笑容更燦爛了，但同時也有點悲傷。他點了很幾次的頭，我不由自主地低下頭，他讓我閉上眼睛，我有點緊張，乖巧地聽話。

嘴唇被柔軟碰觸，我忍耐著沒有睜開眼睛，捧住我的手好像變大了一點，骨節粗大，輕輕地擠壓我的臉頰，我憋不住，嘴巴張了開來，少年輕巧的舌壓上我的舌。

我嚇得睜開了眼睛，少年退了出來，嘴唇和我一樣鮮紅，笑瞇瞇地看著我。

少年拔高了一些，高我半顆頭，臉成熟了些，眉宇之間很深刻，是張好看的臉。金色的頭髮飄揚著，黃色的圍巾飄蕩在空中，好像即將化為一陣風。

「你終於來了。」變成青年的他含著笑道。

我無法從他身上挪開眼神，我們凝視著彼此，他非常滿足。我大概很無措，手腳都不知道怎麼擺，只能被他緊緊抓在手中。

「地球爆炸了。」我喃喃，「所以我才在這裡。」

他牽著我繼續走，無人機已經不知道跑去哪，大概在這顆月球上亂竄。

眼前出現方才我看到的小小火球，這次近些，看起來像是抱膝的孩童，還未成為熊熊烈火。

「這是太陽。」他說，「它曾經健壯過，在地球死亡之後也進入老年，最終死亡——然後重生。」

我覺得很懷念，忍不住伸出手，我當然無法實際觸碰到，但我卻感覺到掌心下的溫熱，像是跳動的心臟、剛出聲的小鳥。

「這就是世界運轉的規則。」我說。

他點了點頭，繼續帶我前進。踏過數個白冷的坑洞，我看見一個突起的平台，太高了我看不見上面有什麼，光滑的壁面也讓我不知道該怎麼上去。

不等我反應，他拉起我的手——我們竟然飛了起來，失重後知後覺地找上我們，彷彿地心引力是他能夠隨意操縱的。

我驚呼，撲歪在空中，雙手揮舞，他拉過我的手，一把環著我的腰，我貼著他的胸膛緩緩地向上飛起。

白冷的平台上有一朵玫瑰，罩在透明玻璃裡面，看起來嬌嫩欲滴，但渾身是刺。

「玫瑰？」漂浮在空中的我，害怕地抓著他的圍巾問：「為什麼會在這裡？」

「這是珍貴的玫瑰。」他答非所問。

我們靠近了一些，我透過玻璃看見玫瑰的傲刺，紮在豔紅的花瓣之下、花身之中。「美麗」是我唯一能想到的詞。我的手貼著玻璃罩，臉貼得太近，吐息都灑在上面，但玫瑰被保護得很好，沒有受到一丁點影響。

玫瑰美麗得讓我自慚形穢，因為它太過美麗，而且不可思議。

我不敢再靠近，慚愧的我想要退後，但抱著我的他忽然打開玻璃罩，我來不及阻止，玫瑰已經開始枯萎，速度非常快，鮮紅褪色、變得灰黑，花身驕傲的刺也剝落了，最後化成顆粒，飛散在空中。

「為什麼？」我大聲地問，眼淚又流了下來。

「我們當時都太年輕。」他溫柔地說，「不懂怎麼愛。不懂什麼是愛。」

玫瑰早就枯萎了，它只是被困在玻璃裡面，是人類也非人類的他讓美麗永恆，沒有日夜地等待著我。

「玫瑰已經枯萎了。」他輕輕地說，「很久很久以前。」

聽到這句話，我的眼淚便無法控制地流下，這和地球毀滅是同等的悲傷。他見我落淚，神情非常複雜，手指僵硬，無法順利地替我擦掉眼淚。

「我真的很抱歉。」他說，放棄替我擦眼淚，只能輕輕地扣住我的手。

「不。」我搖頭，「我只是很遺憾……很遺憾，它是美麗的……它們都是美麗的。」

他困惑地看著我。

玫瑰是美麗的。地球是美麗的。玫瑰對我而言是珍貴的，我愛它，但年輕的時候並不懂愛是很複雜的，所以愛得並不精確。我猶記得任性的玫瑰、負氣離開的我。

「它等了很久。」我哽咽地說。

他抱住我，周圍開始有點模糊，有什麼被抽離——類似「風」的東西流竄，我們在空中旋轉，好像是籠罩著月亮的玻璃罩正被緩緩拿開，喉嚨滿是碎玻璃，疼痛無比。「呼」的聲音包圍著我們，我們一直往上升，彷彿有什麼托著我們。

對於玫瑰的愛，和對於他的愛是不同的。

他將圍巾解下，轉而繞在我的脖子上。我看著他閃閃發亮的頭髮，地下不知何時長滿小麥，垂著腦袋，隨風搖曳，我們的心跳都很快，咚咚、咚咚。

「我從很久以前就在等待了。」他溫柔地說，褪下圍巾之後，他的腦袋上冒出了一雙狐狸耳朵。「等待的時間很痛苦但又很快樂，時間越接近，我越覺得幸福。」見我露出難受的表情，他又溫柔地說：「宇宙的週期是固定的，我知道你會在這個時候來找我，所以其實沒有這麼寂寞。」

我的眼淚又落了下來，一滴一滴，我們又開始緩緩下降，最後落在小麥田中。我們身在金閃閃之中，我的圍巾隨風飄揚，金黃色的髮絲搔癢我的耳朵。

他的髮色開始變深，變成第一次見到他的紅褐色。

「我帶來了你的玫瑰，我想你需要它。」他說。

我點了點頭，卻又搖了搖頭。「那是不一樣的愛。」

他垂下眼睛，我的四肢發熱，關節處發燙。動了動手腳，我像是壓縮青春期的少年，在幾秒鐘拔高了很多，幾乎與他同高，地球以外的法則很浮動，我的靈魂一直在尋找最適合的模樣。

「玫瑰是青澀的，我愛它，它是珍貴的。」我說，「然而，這和你不同。」

他閉上了眼睛：「你馴養了我。」等待的過程是坐立難安的，這是幸福的代價。

「你對我是獨一無二的。」我說，「馴養是個魔法，它讓我擁有了你，你擁有了我。」

他的手無力地鬆開，我抱著他跪在田中，淚如雨下。

「我當時離開得太倉促。」我說，「只帶走了靈魂，卻沒能帶走肉體。」

我留下了肉體，讓可憐的他為我悼念、哭泣。

他是人類也不是人類，他因為我而擁有了人類的姿態。肉體死亡之後，他從地球離開，在月球等待我。漫長的歲月裡，他甚至模仿我的外表，得到了新的肉體，臉和我有三分像。

當時我沒有回到我的星球，靈魂是誠實的，馴養的狐狸讓我無法割捨，迷路的靈魂跌跌撞撞，最終又墜回這顆藍色的星球。

我在這個星球載浮載沉，經過幾番輾轉，最後見證了這個星球的死亡。

「死亡便是重生。」他提醒我，但我的眼淚無法止息。

失去地球、失去玫瑰，和失去他的痛苦很類似，但其中有著鮮明的差異。失去他的「愛」裡面有溫暖的「佔有」，這是一種在浩瀚宇宙微不足道的感情，但對於人類來說卻即為重要的東西。

排他的愛很幼稚，馴養後的連結讓等待痛苦，但我們都無法抗拒。

他的眼皮開始沉重，我抱著他在麥田裡大聲哭泣，沒有人能斥責我。我將臉埋在他的胸口，金色的髮絲已經無法搔癢他。

他閉上了眼睛，帶著滿足的笑容。

風吹來，新的輪迴要開始了。

從腳趾開始。

不……

然後是小腿、大腿。

……不……

他交疊在腹上的手也化成碎屑。

他在我的手中飛散，我捧不起，只能讓它從我手間流走。

我捂住臉，喉腔疼痛，只能喃喃：不要丟下我……

這次，他不只帶走了靈魂，仁慈的上帝也讓他帶走了肉體。一瞬之間，他化為宇宙的沙塵，隨風消逝。

死亡便是重生。遠遠的，我感覺到宇宙在收縮，太陽在燃燒，它已經沉睡了好一陣子，是該醒了。我蜷縮在麥田裡面，痛得靈魂在深處戰慄，直不起腰。

他甚至沒有留下肉體讓我哀悼。

我帶著我的靈魂，在月球與他重逢。在地球重生之時，他又帶著靈魂與肉體離去，留我在這個無盡的孤寂之中。

這次，由我等待。我清楚宇宙的週期，在下一個地球毀滅之時、太陽燃燒殆盡之後，我會作好心理準備，在心如刀割的等待中承受幸福的代價，這一切都是為了重逢。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 小時候看小王子，對小王子與玫瑰的關係很有印象
> 
> 長大之後重看，反而對小王子和小狐狸的關係更感興趣
> 
> （以上的感想跟這篇文有點關係也沒有關係）（咦）


End file.
